


[Vid] Peace, Love and Understanding

by condnsdmlk



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: A Perfect Circle | Peace, Love and Understanding<br/>Runtime: 04:11</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Peace, Love and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



  
[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/9948.html) | [DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/9435.html)


End file.
